rikimarus_hideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirenoid (Bakugan)
Sirenoid (original version: Siren (セイレーン Seirēn)) is a mermaid-like Bakugan that soothes souls with her magical lyre. She is the Guardian Bakugan of Klaus Von Hertzon. Information Description Sirenoid is a mermaid-like Bakugan wielding a magical lyre to soothe souls. Sirenoid creates a forceful wave to boost its power and destroy its opponents. It uses its dolphin-like tail for speed and mobility. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sirenoid shares a special relationship with her partner Klaus Von Hertzon. She wears a long, flowing robe and protects herself with the harp she carries. Sirenoid is mostly based on Sirens that lure in sailors by looks or by any devious way like how Sirenoid uses a harp. She is in love with her master Klaus Von Hertzon and when she is living in Vestal, she lives in the fish tank of Klaus' office, albeit in her open Bakugan sphere form. This is referencing the fact that she is an Aquos Bakugan. Aquos Sirenoid shares a close bond with her master brawler, Klaus Von Hertzon. Whenever she loses a battle she asks him to forgive her. When Preyas first saw Sirenoid, he thought she was beautiful. With the help of the Ability Card Anthemusa, she sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension, as well as Marucho's Limulus and Juggernoid. She then battles alongside Fourtress and Tentaclear against Drago, Tigrerra, and later Preyas, but was defeated when Drago evolved. She sent Dan's Griffon to the Doom Dimension. While under the influence of negative energy from the Silent Core, her personality was very vicious but after being freed from it, she appeared more calm and caring. She is then sent to the Doom Dimension after being defeated by a newly evolved Hydranoid. Sirenoid came back to Klaus after the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia sent all of the Bakugan from the Doom Dimension back to Earth. After Sirenoid is retrieved, Klaus battles Alice when she comes to his castle. Sirenoid wants to defeat her very badly, calling her a coward when she refuses to fight, even though Klaus and Sirenoid win anyway, though she could have been acting to help Klaus motivate Alice as she acted calm the next time she saw her. She later assists in stopping the Doom Beings by taking on both Hairadee and Druman, attacking them with Forcing Wave, though she wins after being pumped up by the Silent Core she quickly loses in a rematch. She later assists in battling Rabeeder with Alpha Hydranoid and Juggernoid but lost when Rabeeder used Terra Crunch. She then helped most of the other brawlers in battling the remaining Dooming Beings. Bakugan: New Vestroia Sirenoid is seen in Invasion of the Vestals playing her harp before the Vexos capture all the Bakugan. After being freed, she is seen playing her harp again, while watching the Resistance go their separate ways. In Reunion, Sirenoid is seen again playing her harp. In Saved by the Siren, Sirenoid later rejoins Klaus when he goes to Vestal and aid's in Ace's defeat of Mylene. When Klaus congratulates her on her victory, she blushes in a bashful fashion. For some reason, Klaus keeps Sirenoid in a fish bowl. She also acts as Klaus' secretary, informing him of any meetings and events he must attend to during the day. Ability Cards Devora Anthemusa: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to Sirenoid. Vital Neptune (Final Neptune): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Sirenoid. Anthemusa: Sirenoid automatically wins a battle. Forcement Wave (Forcing Wave/Forcing Wind/Forcement Wind): Adds 100 Gs to Sirenoid. Dive Mirage: Moves Sirenoid to any different Gate Card and prevents it from opening. Deep Sea Dive: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Ripple Shield: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Game Sirenoid was released as a B1 Bakugan and later released as a B2 BakuPearl. The Haos version has 460 or 490 Gs. The Aquos version is available with 620, 630, 480, 460, or 430 Gs Gs. The Darkus version has 630 or 550 Gs. The Subterra variation can come with 580, 530 or 390 Gs. In Japan, its Aquos version in BCV-02 it comes with 250 Gs or 450 Gs. Trivia Sirenoid's name resembles that of a Siren, beautiful creatures from Greek mythology that supposedly took the form of woman and lured sailors out to sea with their enchanting voices. Her name may also stem from sirena, the Italian word for mermaid. Sirenoid is similar to Harpus, as they have very similar ball forms. She has some similarities to Monarus, in both ball and Bakugan form. Her ability, Anthemusa comes from the small group of islands where Roman poets thought the Sirens might lurk.